Many mobile service providers provide so called “family plans” that allow for usage sharing across several mobile devices. Subscribers to mobile service plans often also have a fixed line service that may provide voice, internet, and/or television service. Subscribers to mobile and fixed line services currently have separate usage limits and policies for each of these services even if they are part of the same subscriber account.